


A roundabout way of saying I Love You.

by Lamama



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Osamu being sweet and maybe a bit sneaky as well, Spring Time, ah youth is wonderful, and Kita actually loves it, both in the setting and in people's hearts, it's really really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25423822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamama/pseuds/Lamama
Summary: "You could've just told me, you know. If you want to touch me.""I had a feeling that you would ask me 'why' and then refused me right on the spot. Not really confident in whether you love it or not, so I'd rather take a roundabout route.""But now you know, don't you?"
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Osamu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	A roundabout way of saying I Love You.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea just randomly popped up inside my head so there's no real context behind it. And about the setting... I wrote it while thinking about third year Kita and second year Osamu, and the time was a bit after Kita's graduation in spring (to have cherry blossom), but you can think otherwise. Enjoy!!

Osamu reached out his hand, fingers fondled with Kita's black tips while eyes followed each gentle and loving touch, tenderness filled every look he gave the senior in front of him. Kita was so close even a calm and collected person such as Osamu could resist the temptation to touch and to feel the boy more.

"What's wrong, Osamu?"

Kita, noticing something was touching the back of his head, instantaneously turned around. The curiousity within his eyes was met with Osamu's usually composed expression, as the gray-haired boy pulled back his arm. He raised his right hand, showing Kita something like a petal, with tints of pink that Kita assumed it was from a cherry blossom somewhere on the way.

"This was on your hair."

"Is that so?" Kita blinked while sofly nodding his head. It's that season of the year, and along their way here lots of cherry tree were planted, so it couldn't be helped if one or two petals were stuck on either one's hair or clothes. He noticed some got on his shoulders and brushed them off. "Well, cherry trees are everywhere, aren't they? Are there any left on m-"

"Yes."

Before Kita could finished his question, Osamu hastily cut through, his tone was firm. "Yes, you still have some." He added with composure.

In the next few seconds, Kita just stood there, staring at the junior. Upon his scruntinized gaze, Osamu stayed still, the right hand holding the petal was unwavering in midair. A bit tiring, yes, but he didn't seem to mind all of this. Instead, something – like fondness and hope, so to speak – was glimmering in his eyes, almost like it was there just to eargely wait for _someone_ to find out. A moment of silence had passed before – _finally_ , Osamu thought to himself – the white-haired boy's fox-like pupil started widening in understanding. _Ah._ Kita quietly hummed in his head. _So that's how it is._

The corner of his lips curved into a smile. Then one step, two steps, three steps closer, 'till the two were only centimeters away from each other. A scent of mint hit Osamu's nose – this... was the shampoo Kita once used during one of Inarizaki's training camp. His fragrance, fresh and aromatic and surprisingly charming.

"Truth to be told, I don't mind if it's you."

Not only was his voice sweet and soothing, Osamu could also sense a hint of amusement in his words. No doubt, Kita was having fun. But he was not the only one who enjoyed this… maybe not-so-unexpected turn of event, as Osamu, be it intentionally or genuinely, asked in return. "About me helping you with the petals or… what?"

Kita giggled. "Okay, then let me rephrase that a bit."

His left hand found its way to Osamu's right hand, pulling the petal out and letting it go with the wind, while long fingers – smaller that those of Osamu – slowly crawled into the gray-haired boy's right palm.

"You could've just told me, you know. If you want to touch me."

"I had a feeling that you would ask me 'why' and then refused me right on the spot. Not really confident in whether you love it or not, so I'd rather take a roundabout route."

"But now you know, don't you?"

Reflected on Kita's brownish apples was Osamu's face, with a soft and sincere smile so rare that he had only seen his dear junior showed it thrice during their many days together in Inarizaki – this was the third time after nearly six months since the last time, Kita recalled. It's beaming with happiness and Kita could feel his cheek getting a little hotter than usual. _If only Osamu could bring himself to smile as much as his twin brother…_ but then again, seeing how good Osamu's looking right now, Kita secretly felt thankful for the twin's naturally calm demeanor. He surely didn't want anyone to witness this side of Osamu – no, he wanted it for himself only.

"Touch me, will you?"

Fingers crossed. Holding Kita with his left arm, Osamu merrily whispered: "Aye, captain."

No more gaps. Heads slightly tilted, and dreamy shut eyes promenading in a world only lovers would know.

**Author's Note:**

> So.... English has never been my strong point and this is my first time writing a fic (though a rather short one, sorry for my limited writing skills TTvTT), so mistakes are unavoidable and I'd be very appreciated if you can give me some feedbacks ^^ I hope you enjoyed this little story, and thanks for reading!!


End file.
